Caught in the act
by Sazzynation
Summary: Gwendal and Günter find something none of them had expected to find...


"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" In full speed, the long haired adviser ran through the hall inside the Blood Pledge castle, looking into every corner and room he could find. His cheeks were flushed after all the running, and he panted, showing clearly that he was exhausted.

"Günter!" He stopped and froze at the sound of the sharp voice. It could only belong to one Mazoku.

"Günter, explain this behavior! We do not run inside the castle!" Gwendal scolded him, giving him a sharp look.

"Gwendal! Thank Shinou you're here! We got a big problem!"

Gwendal flashed him a dangerous look, but Günter didn't flinch or react to it. "What's going on, Günter?"

"I-I'm..." he whimpered, feeling too afraid to say it. "I'm afraid our Majesty has eloped with your younger brother!"

"That's nonsense. My brother knows better than-"

"But there are no sign of them", Günter cut him off helplessly. "Yuuri Heika didn't appear to our scheduled study session, and no one have seen Von Bielefeld since early morning. I fear that-"

"Are you sure this is not another one of your imagination?" Gwendal questioned him, as he rubbed his temples in utter annoyance. Surely, this wasn't the first time Günter behaved like this. !I am sure they have their explanations, and that we will hear of them. For now, let's just-"

He was silenced when he heard a loud grunt coming from somewhere nearby. It sounded awfully a lot like...

"Did you hear that? It sounded like Yuuri Heika!"

And it came from a storage room not so far away from them. Both of the tall figures stared at the door, as more noises came from it.

"What in Shinou's name is he doing?"

There were more noises coming from it, and by the sound of it, it sounded like Yuuri wasn't the only one inside that storage room. This made Gwendal very suspicious. He furrowed his eyebrows together, and approached the door together with Günter, and forced it open.

And as suspected, Yuuri was inside, but certainly not alone. Gwendal and Günter stared in shock at the two young men, lying tangled and half naked together. Yuuri and Wolfram.

"Ah... hahahaha... Gwendal... Günter..."

"Both of you, out. Now."

Yuuri wanted to sink to the ground. He might as well dig his own grave for this... he couldn't remember the last time he had been so embarrassed, but he knew that he would change this situation to any other embarrassing situation he had ever had in a heartbeat if he could.

Standing there, facing not only Gwendal, but also Günter (who was covering his nose with various of napkins), Conrad and Murata. Why he was there, Yuuri had no idea, but he surely knew that he would do anything to wipe that grin off his supposedly friend's face at this moment.

And then there was Wolfram, who stood right beside Yuuri, facing his older brother with a straight face, but with a hint of red on his cheeks.

What was he supposed to explain, really? What Gwendal and Günter had seen pretty much explained it all, didn't it?

"What were you both thinking?"

Uh oh, Gwendal actually sounded more angry than he looked. Was that even possible?

And how should he explain this? Somehow, Yuuri thought that telling Gwendal that they both had been in need for a "release" wouldn't make things better, so he just kept quiet, and looked down on his feet.

"This is unacceptable!" Gwendal continued. "It's a scandal! I definitely didn't expect this from you, Wolfram!"

Yuuri sneaked a glance at his fiance, who was glaring back at his brother. Oh, how Yuuri admired his courage.

"What me and Yuuri are doing is none of your business", the blond hissed. Yuuri wanted to face palm himself. Did Wolfram realize what he was doing? Even Yuuri acknowledged their fault – in fact, he had objected to it to begin with, when Wolfram had lured him away, something Yuuri thought had been a bit odd, since Wolfram was all for responsibility. The surprise had been pleasant though... well, until they had been caught, that is.

"What you and our Majesty are doing privately shouldn't occur outside of the royal bedchamber", Gwendal bit back, sending back daggers their way. Yuuri wanted to run away, find the best possible way to travel to earth and not come back for a long, long time. That was impossible though, and he knew that he would have to face the consequences.

"Do you realize your mistake?" Gwendal continued. "I will not tolerate such... indecent behavior within this castle! You're not even married yet, and you!"

Yuuri flinched as he was looking towards his direction, and he could practically feel the daggers his eyes were sending. "You are the king! You are supposed to set an example for our people, not to mislead them!"

The double black bowed his head in shame.

"I know, sir. I am truly sorry for my mistake", he mumbled. Somewhere in the room, he could hear Murata chuckle. What was he doing in there? Oh, Yuuri would have him pay for that...

"Very well then", he heard Gwendal say, his tone a bit softer, but still with a hint of anger in it. "I expect you not to repeat it again. And while we're at this subject, I have another matter to discuss with the pair of you", he mentioned, causing Yuuri to finally look up at him curiously.

"Now that we are aware of your... intimacy", he said, clearing his throat. "I must ask you to use separate bedrooms from now on, at least until you're married."

"But-"

"Don't you both realize what kind of reputation this will cause you if this gets out?" He cut them both off. "Being engaged does not mean you can... engage in such activities because of—"

"You're really old-fashioned, big brother", Wolfram cut him off, still glaring at him. How could he be so calm, and easily show his anger, and not be embarrassed? Yuuri had to admire him for that. "We've been sharing a bed since Yuuri first came here, no one objected to it. What makes today a difference?"

Well, Yuuri had objected to it... but he thought that he should keep that to himself. He didn't want to anger his fiance any further. Besides, that was way in the past, before Yuuri had accepted their engagement. Now he was fully content with sharing a room with him. In fact, he slept better knowing that Wolfram was there beside him. It made him feel content.

"As I just explained to you, this could lead to bad reputations that-"

"There hasn't been any so far" Wolfram argued. "And what good would it do, separating us? It's not like we can-"

"I agree with Wolfram", Yuuri cut in hurriedly, before Wolfram could finish that sentence. "After all this time, there really isn't a reason for us to stop sharing a bedroom." He glanced over at Wolfram, who gave him a thankful smile. Oh, thank Shinou, he had said the right thing for once.

"Then I suggest you to hurry up with the marriage." It was Conrad who spoke this time, causing everyone to jerk their heads to his direction. "I don't want to rush you, your Majesty-"

"It's Yuuri."

"Yuuri... but it's been two years. I am sure our people expect something to happen soon, don't you think?"

Everything was suddenly so quiet, and the Maou could suddenly feel all eyes on him. Even Wolfram was looking at him.

"I..."

"Conrad has a point", Gwendal agreed. "It's about time you do something about this. If I'm not mistaken, Wolfram is getting impatient as well."

"Brother..." Wolfram growled, but Gwendal ignored it, and kept his eyes on Yuuri, who turned to look at Wolfram. It was true... he had kept him waiting. It had been half a year ago since Yuuri had finally realized and accepted his feelings for the blond, but there had been no speaking about their engagement. He hadn't really given it much a thought, to be honest.

His eyes met Wolfram's emerald ones, and even though no words were said, Yuuri understood exactly what he was thinking. Wolfram wasn't in any rush... not anymore. Yuuri smiled at him, and reached for his hand, to give it a light squeeze.

"I will need some time to think about it", he told the rest of the people inside the room. "It may have been two years, but... in my world, I am too young. This is big for me... for us."

"Understood", said Gwendal with a nod. "You are dismissed."

"What about the bedrooms?" Wolfram asked, before Yuuri had the chance to lead him outside.

"You can share it. As long as you keep things... more privately."

"I can assure you we won't repeat it", said Yuuri. He tugged on Wolfram's hand again, and lead him outside.

"Wimp", he heard his fiance mutter.

"Wha... what did I do now?"

Wolfram smirked at him.

"You're being a wimp is all."

Yuuri huffed.


End file.
